Feeling's Unspoken
by Pikachu35
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been throughly depressed for a month and Dawn and Brock aren't sure why. All they know is that it started the day he turned fifteen, the same day he met Misty Waterflower. Contains Pokeshipping and some peguinshipping, Dawn & Kenny
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings Unspoken**

**An Ash and Misty Fan Fic**

**Chapter #1- Something's Up**

"Huuuuuuhhhhhh," Ash sighed leaning on his hand, picking through his oatmeal with a fork.

"What's the matter Ash?" asked a concerned Dawn, "You usually would've had third or fourths by now, but you haven't even touched your food, yet." She observed glancing over at his bowl.

Ash looked up at her with a sarcastic expression while dipping his finger in the goop. "There, happy now?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Dawn replied to the smirk she received from him. She was just trying to help, she didn't need the attitude.

"I know, but it's really none of your concern what's bugging me, if there was something. Seriously Dawn, you should learn how to deal with your own problems, for once." With that said, he went back to playing with his oatmeal lost in deep thought, not about Dawn or the previous conversation, but concerning something or someone else…

Dawn twitched angrily, but before she could think of a good retort to throw at him, Brock walked up and invited himself right in to the situation. "Hey, what's with all the bickering? Ash?" He turned to Ash, who was trying not to catch his eye, "Dawn?" He turned to Dawn instead, who, unlike Ash, seemed glad to have found someone to complain to.

"Well, I was just worried, 'cause Ash hadn't touched his food, which is odd considering how much he usually eats." Brock nodded in agreement. "Anyway, when I tried asking him what was wrong, he went all sarcastic on me. That was rude of him, wasn't it? I mean, I was just trying to help!"

She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, glaring at Ash. Almost immediately after, she regretted what she had said. She had thought he was ignoring her at first, which only ticked her off more, that was until she noticed the expression in the chocolate brown eyes still avoiding her gaze. What was that she saw in them? Hurt? Sorrow? Regret? Seeing this, she was now sure that something was up.

Brock seemed to notice this change in Ash's mood, too, because he let the conversation drop there. Then, he and Dawn went to go wash the breakfast dishes and leave Ash to dwell in his thoughts.

_Did I break my promise by not going to see her in so long? I know I've been busy with training and battling, but did that give me a right to put our 5 year friendship on hold for over 2 years? What if she grew to hate me over the time I've been gone? If she has, should I still tell her how I…_

"Pikapi?" said Pikachu interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ash looked up at the little yellow electrical mouse perched on his shoulder. "No Pikachu, I'm fine. …really!" He added when Pikachu didn't seem that convinced. He tried to fake a smile, but it gradually became more of a grimace. "Ugh, who am I kidding?" Ash asked himself out loud. "I'm a mess." He placed his face in his hands, but soon grew frustrated and stood up.

"Dawn, Brock!" Ash called down to where they were washing the dishes by the lake, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back whenever." He didn't need to wait for a response, and set off out of the clearing, where they had set up camp the day before, and headed toward the dense forest, Pikachu at his heels. Right now he considered it as his sanctuary, a place for him to just sit and think for a while.

"I wonder what could be eating at him like that," Dawn mumbled, watching Ash disappear into the forest. She fetched his hardened, untouched oatmeal off the table and headed back down to the lake where Brock was waiting to wash it.

"I think I may have an idea," Brock replied, looking over his shoulder to the trees where Ash had just disappeared into moments before. He smirked to himself and turned his attention back to the dish he had been drying off with a towel, thinking of the person he supposed to be on Ash's mind. "I knew this would happen someday."

"You knew that what would happen?" Dawn questioned, walking up and handing him the bowl. She didn't quite understand what Brock had meant.

"That Ash would fall for her. Which isn't surprising if you think about how she had been secretly crushing on him for years? Though Ash had been too thick-headed back then to notice," Brock said, not really even aware that he was saying this all out loud.

"Who?" Dawn questioned eager to get to the bottom of Ash's misery and put a stop to it.

"Huh?" Brock shook his head and, realizing that he had said all that stuff out loud, quickly replied, "Oh, no one."

"Oh, c'mon Brock! Tell me! I can keep a secret." Dawn begged and pleaded. "And if you don't, I guess I'll just have to keep bugging you about it." She added a hint of threat hoping that it would push Brock over the edge and cause him to tell her.

"Nope, I don't think I truly believe you Dawn. My lips are sealed, and no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to get to me. That's one advantage of having 9 little brothers and sisters, it toughens you up!" Brock stood there, his arms crossed, looking determined, and Dawn knew there was no breaking through that barrier he had just created.

"Oh, alright, can I at least have a guess?"

Brock nodded with an even bigger smirk and said, "You can try, but you won't get it right. You probably won't even be close." He chuckled to himself while Dawn glared at him. "And, no Dawn, Ash doesn't like you, so just give it up. No matter how much you care for him, he will never feel the same way towards you." He added, laughing even harder.

"WHAT?! Eeeewwww, I don't like Ash! What is he, 2 years older than me? I don't like older guys, especially ones as immature as Ash!!!" Dawn retorted angrily, while Brock clutched his side from laughing so hard.

"Chill out, Dawn. I was only kidding. And, first of all, Ash is 4 and a half years older than you…"

"Really? Are you sure?" Dawn asked, thinking of how young Ash could act at times.

Brock glared at her before continuing, "Anyway, second of all, if you don't like him, then why did you freak out so much?"

Dawn blushed furiously, "Well, …um…"

"That's what I thought; you do like him don't you?" Brock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I … um, kind of, like…" Dawn seemed to be struggling, so Brock decided to finish her sentence for her.

"Someone else?" He smirked as he watched her face grow an even deeper shade of red as she slowly nodded. "Well, …who is it?" He doubted that she would tell him, but he thought he'd give it a shot anyway.

" What! You think I'm going to tell you after you refused to tell me who Ash liked?! Well, you can just forget about it, mister!" She turned around and stormed off back in the direction of the camp as Brock called, "Wait, what about the rest of the dishes?!!"

Dawn stomped into camp. If he wasn't going to tell her who Ash liked, then she figured she'd just have to find out for herself, but where would she start?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #** **2: Headache or Heartache?**

Ash walked briskly until he reached a clearing At the end of the path, where he found a good spot to go over his entangled thoughts, on a tree stump.

"I'm just so confused, Pikachu. How am I supposed to know what to do if I haven't felt this way about anything before?" Ash groaned and placed his face in his hands. "I'm just so caught up in my emotions, that I just don't know anything anymore…"

He glanced down to see Pikachu had joined him on the stump, and was busy patting his arm reassuringly. "Pikapi, pika pi, pikachu pikacha." (Ash don't worry, it'll be alright.)

Ash couldn't help but smile, even though he wasn't exactly sure what Pikachu had said, but he got the jest of it. He was just glad to see his buddy so worked up about him. "Thanks buddy, you always know how to cheer me up," Ash grinned, but, once going over the memories locked in his thoughts, it had turned back into a solemn frown. _"Of only she was here, maybe that might make it that much easier to tell her how I feel. But, wait, what is this I'm feeling? Is it love, or is my mind just playing tricks on me?" _He rubbed his head slowly, "Oh, this is giving me such a headache, or is it heartache!? UUGGHH!!" He hit himself on his head with his fist, trying to clear his thoughts. His head ached, not only from the punch he had just received from himself, but also all the things that came with a crush. And, not just a small crush, he was beginning to think that it **WAS** love!

Pikachu was just as confused as his master was. He wanted to help, but he had no clue how, and he knew if he tried to say something, there was a slight chance that Ash would only understand part of what he had said or none at all. Pikachu had never seen Ash acting this way before, (which was kind of shocking since they had known each other for five years now.) What was this sudden change in his pal's attitude, nothing seemed to have triggered it.

Except for the occasional argument that Ash shared with his companions, mostly the girls, he was always in an upbeat mood. But Ash had never been this depressed before, not even when he had lost in any of those big Pokemon leagues he and Pikachu always competed in. And who was this girl Ash kept referring to? Pikachu was positive that it WAS a girl that Ash was upset over, but which one!? Ash knew so many and practically all of them had liked him!

Well, Pikachu could think of at least one girl that it couldn't possibly be… that red-head that had started traveling with Ash and him on their journey, Misty. No it couldn't be her, they had fought too much. Misty was nice and all, but mostly him and water Pokemon, except Psyduck. She had constant arguments with Ash and was even more frequently pulling Brock away from the girls he was always flirting with, (you've got to feel sorry for the guy.) No, Ash didn't like her, like Pikachu; he probably thought she was too violent.

Meanwhile, somebody was making their to the clearing, heart racing ever since they had first heard Ash's voice up ahead and had begun to follow it. There was no mistaking that groan; it belonged to Ash, no doubt about it. His voice seemed to have gotten deeper, but just by hearing his frustration; they knew that it was the same old Ash, the same confused, frustrating, let's-have-a-battle Ash. The same annoying, can't-stand-to-lose-at-anything, Mr. Pokemon Master, sweet, caring Ash. They just couldn't believe that after so long, they were finally about to see him, their best friend, again. At this thought, they picked up their pace, until they were running flat out towards Ash. _Ash, I'm coming._

"C'mon, there's got to be something in here that will tell me who Ash likes," Dawn mumbled digging further into the bag. Once Brock had refused to, as she called it, "ditch the dirt" on Ash's so called "love-life", she had resorted to look through something of Ash's to find out herself, like his backpack, perhaps? If he liked the girl, wouldn't he have something about her in his bag? Pictures? Notes? Letters? But she found nothing. She would've taken anything now after all the junk she had uncovered instead, consisting of; a month old sandwich, (Dawn believed that it used to be tuna salad,) pairs of underwear; clean and dirty, a flashlight with no batteries, a toothbrush with the bristles worn and brown, (probably several years old,) a ton of brochures on random leagues that Ash must've competed in, or had been thinking about, and a bunch of other useless junk. Nothing, absolutely nothing that had **anything **to do with any girl or anyone besides Ash really.

Dawn groaned as she threw the bag aside. "I didn't prove anything besides the fact that Ash could use some help cleaning out his bag." She was beginning to doubt whether Ash liked anyone at all, maybe Brock was just wrong and he was just nervous about his upcoming gym battle. That would explain his moody depression, his loss of appetite, and his elusive behavior. That's how she got right before one of her contests, though she did seem to be a little more open about it.

"I guess I should put Ash's backpack back with his sleeping bag, before he or Brock realizes it's missing." Earlier, when she had chunked his bag across the tent, she had forgotten to zip it up, causing his stuff to go flying everywhere, (though she didn't seem to notice until now.) She began to pick up all of the bag's gross contents, and was on her way to put them back in the bag, when she spotted something, a pocket she hadn't seen before.

Setting the stuff aside, she slowly picked up the bag and unzipped the pocket to find… nothing. It was empty, but it obviously had had something in it before, just from the look of it, she could tell that. But what could've been in here that was so unimportant, that Ash would dispose of it and nothing else, or was it so important that he felt it necessary to carry around with him?

Dawn thought over previous conversations she had had with Ash. Had he ever mentioned a close girl friend? No…wait! What about that girl who had given him that lure on his fishing rod, what was her name… Misty? Could it possibly be her? Well, it might be since Ash had acted so protective of the lure and not let Dawn use it. It was the only lead she had, but she had a strong feeling that she was right.

"Dawn, where are you!?" Called Brock from somewhere in the campsite.

"I'm coming," She called, standing up and zipping the bag, smirking to herself. She wondered if Brock had any clue as to what she had been up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter # 3- Meant To Be**

Ash had been pacing the clearing for almost ten minutes now, thinking hard. "I could call her and tell her how I feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she just laughs or…" He gulped, "or is so disgusted by me that she never wants to see or speak to me again?"

A lump formed in his throat at the thought of not being able to see her again, never hear her yell, (mostly at him,) hear her laugh, (again at him,) or see her smile, (usually at someone else.)

He could barely stand being away from her, but being apart from her permanently… Ash blinked hard as his eyes began to glisten and burn. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without her.

He took his spot back on the stump beside Pikachu, and pulled a small, crumpled, pink & yellow handkerchief out of his pocket. Smiling slightly at the sight of it, Ash closed his eyes and held it against his cheek. It brought back so many memories, like when she had given this to him when they had first parted. He could almost see her beautiful figure standing in front of him.

He longed to wrap his arms around her. Just to hold her close, comfort her, something he had rarely got the chance to do, maybe even share a kiss with her. Ash blushed hard and could feel Butterfries in his stomach at the thought of kissing that fiery-tempered redhead with those amazing cerulean blue eyes, the ones that had managed to take his breath away when he first saw her. Though he never knew why they had, or had told anybody about it, though he wanted to tell her, he knew now why they had. He had just fallen in love, even if he hadn't known it then.

But did Misty Waterflower feel the same about him. He wasn't sure what her reply would be, but Ash had decided, "I have to tell Misty that I think, no I know that I'm in love with her Even if she rips my heart out and stomps it flat, she still has a right to know.

While Ash had been busy debating what to do, Pikachu was in the biggest shock of his life; _But… he had been so sure… Did Ash just say that he loved Misty!?_ _But, ha had been so sure… He thought Ash hated her!! Ash loved Misty!?_

Pikachu shook his head to try and think clearly, (Ash was to lost in thought to notice.) Well, if that was how Ash felt, than he should be happy for him. They were best friends after all, and he should respect Ash's decision, no matter how shocking it may be.

Besides, Pikachu had known all along that Misty had liked Ash, that much was obvious, but he hadn't been sure what Ash had felt. The way Ash's feelings seemed to work, he could've been in love with Brock and no one would've noticed.

Pikachu nodded, arms folded, smiling, oh, now he could see why they had fallen for each other, they had so much in common!! First of all, there was that stubborn attitude, then there was that fiery temper, and finally there was their love for Pokemon, (though Misty preferred water types and hated bugs.)

The only difference Pikachu could think of was the difference in the amount of common sense they had; Misty seemed to have twice as much as Ash had. That probably was the reason they had argued so much, besides that they were trying to hide their feelings, and that was probably why Misty had won most of those arguments. Pikachu could already see the couple forming in his mind. How could he have not seen it before, they seemed meant to be!!

Pikachu giggled and muttered, "Pikapi pika pikachupi, pika cha," (Ash and Misty, together forever!!!!)

Ash had known Pikachu long enough to at least know that "Pikapi" was him, "Pikachupi" was Misty, and "cha" meant forever and he could pretty much guess what the other word meant. He felt himself go instantly red, muttering under his breath, "Oh Pikachu, shut up, will ya?"

He got off the stump, Pikachu following suit, knowing that they were about to head back to camp, running ahead, planning to tell the other Pokemon the news that their trainer was in love over lunch. Ash chuckled softly, watching Pikachu disappear into the trees. He was almost out of the clearing when he heard some rustling behind him, then a twig snap. Ash froze, petrified, before wheeling around, ready to face anything, or so he thought.

"Who's there?" he called out, scanning the opposite side of the clearing carefully. "I know you're out there. Come out before I'm obligated to use force," he threatened, clenching his fists.

The person hiding had clearly heard, because they called from their coverage, "Now Ash, you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Ash's heart skipped a beat, he knew that voice…

"Misty?" He called back, not sure what to expect. He heard the person move as they stepped out to where Ash could see them. The shock of seeing the all-to familiar cerulean blue eyes and bright red hair usually pulled up into a high side ponytail, now let down and framing her face, almost caused Ash to pass out.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, before they raced toward each other's arms, meeting in the middle. Ash held her close, loving the feeling he was getting from holding her in his arms and being able to smell her sweet hair again. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. "Misty, what are you doing here!!??"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4 – Broken Moment**

"Wonder where Ash is," Dawn said, looking up from the campfire every now and then, expecting to see him walk up. "He sure has been gone a long time."

Brock agreed, "Yeah, he probably got lost out in the forest, but I'm not worried. His stomach should get the better of him soon and he'll find his way back." Brock laughed, "You can always rely on that guy's stomach when you've lost your way."

"Yeah, it always leads you to a good spot to stop and make a meal!" Dawn joked as she and Brock laughed remembering how this had happened to them just last week, when they were hopelessly lost outside Jubelife City. Ash complained that he was starving, and five minutes later, he somehow miraculously led them out of the woods and into the city.

"Ash sure does have his moments, no matter how weird and different they may be." Brock complemented before adding, "Dinner's ready," while stirring his stew. He looked up again to see if Ash was coming yet, now slightly worried. The sun had set about two hours ago, and the full moon and stars were all out. He had been gone for hours. Surely he would've wandered back for a bite to eat by now. What was holding him up?

About a mile away from camp, back at the clearing, Ash was busy catching up with Misty. Their conversation had died earlier, even though they had so much more they could talk about, stuff they just didn't seem to know how to add to their discussion. Thus, they were left to just sit and admire each other's new features, neither seeming to notice the other.

_She looks so different, _Ash thought, _Better actually; more…curvy. _She had the same beautiful eyes that Ash remembered, but she had changed so dramatically. She had gotten taller, (though she was still shorter than him,) curvier, and her body seemed more…developed, (though he tried hard not to notice.) _God, she got so beautiful these past years. I must have really missed a lot. And since when did she start wearing her hair down!? She used to always wear it in that ridiculous ponytail, but I have to admit, she looks a whole lot better with it down, it makes her look more mature and gorgeous._

_Look how muscular he got! _Misty observed staring at Ash's built chest, arms, and legs, as they sat beside each other on the grass. He still had the same warm cocoa eyes that she had loved so much, and the untidy, spiky hair that she had always wanted to run a comb through, but he had gotten much taller and had ditched that old kiddish voice he used to have, that always squeaked when he was angry or excited, like a Pikachu.

She giggled and when she saw Ash grin at her sheepishly, she managed to pay it back, still marveling over him._ Except for the fact that he still wears a hat, he looks extremely different. Where'd that little kid go that I used to have a crush on? He has changed just about as much as my once little crush has grown into something a whole lot bigger; love. Is this really Ash Ketchum, this tall muscular man sitting next to me? _Misty sighed, if it was she could get used to it.

Both finally seemed to notice the fact that they had been staring at each other with the stupidest expressions on their faces for nearly two hours now! They turned away laughing embarrassingly, each not knowing that the other was falling more in love with them every minute.

_If only she knew…_Ash thought solemnly, unaware that next to him Misty was thinking, _If only I could tell him…_

Misty took her hand off her lap and placed it beside her, not knowing that Ash's hand was already there. She looked down to see her hand on top of Ash's and attempted to remove it, slightly flustered, as Ash noticed her hand there and put his free hand on top, preventing her hand from escaping. He loved the feeling of their hands touching and seeing through Misty's taken- aback behavior, he could tell that she loved the feeling too.

Ash looked deep into her eyes as she looked deeply back into his, and as their eyes met, without either of them saying a word, they knew how the other felt.

"Misty, I…." Ash stumbled, feeling his face begin to burn.

Misty cut him off. "Me, too," she whispered smiling bashfully at him, her face growing red, too.

Subconsciously, they began to lean in toward each other, hearts racing, their lips an inch away….

"AAAASSSSHHH!!!???" They pulled away as Brock's and Dawn's voices broke through the silence, breaking the moment. "ASH, WHEREARE YOU!!!???"

Ash looked at Misty, apparently unable to think of anything to say. Just as he was about to mutter something, Misty placed one finger on his lips, silencing him. "Go," she whispered, "I'll meet up with you later. I have something I need to do. But first…" She kissed him briefly on the cheek, blushing madly, before turning and running out of the clearing. Ash lifted his hand and felt the spot where her lips had touched him, before slowly turning and exiting the clearing, too, in the opposite direction, feeling both slightly disappointed that he and Misty didn't get a chance to finish their kiss, and feeling happier than he had been in years.

Ash smiled, _She felt the same…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Mood Swings**

Ash walked into camp, no better yet, drifted into camp. He had never felt so high before, superior. He didn't even seem to notice Brock and Dawn's exclaims of relief when they saw that he had returned._ So this was what love felt like. It was a great feeling, like he was some legendary Pokemon soaring over the world with Misty at his side. He, Misty, and Pikachu, heading off on new adventures, just the three of them…_

"Ash, are you okay? You've been sitting there just staring off into space for nearly twenty minutes now. Oh, and now your food is cold." Dawn observed for the second time that day, glancing over at his bowl.

"Huh?" Ash snapped back into reality, "Yeah, I'm fine, actually I'm better than fine; I'm great!" Ash smiled broadly at Dawn, who seemed taken aback by yet another one of his mood swings. Seriously, how many of those could a guy have in a week?

Dawn took a quick glimpse at Brock and rolled her eyes, as Ash went back to his daydream, eyes glazing over as they looked out across the trees, with the image of **her** imprinted in his mind.

Pikachu looked up at Ash, even more confused than Dawn and Brock were about Ash's sudden personality change, (which wasn't surprising since he **had** known Ash longer.) Though he had no idea what had happened after he had left Ash in the clearing, judging by Ash's aloof manner, Pikachu could think of a few possibilities.

Ash may have given up on Misty completely and decided to move on, (though Pikachu hoped he hadn't,)

Ash could be acting, which he seemed to have a knack for, and he could actually still be completely miserable,

Ash could've run into Misty in the clearing, which was highly unlikely, and they confessed openly that they liked each other and had kissed or had been about to, before they were interrupted.

Pikachu really doubted that his third guess was even a possibility, but, hey, he figured three guesses were better than two, and besides he liked mushy stuff.

Dawn and Brock stood up simultaneously and moved to the secluded side of the fire to discuss why Ash had gone from a complete grouch, refusing to confine in anyone for a month, to this happy-go-lucky guy without a care in the world in just a few hours.

Only this morning, Ash had snapped at Dawn for being concerned about him, and now after he had disappeared into the forest for hors, he was smiling more broadly then Dawn had EVER seen him smile in the entire year and a half that she had known him. _What had happened to Ash in that short span of time that was great enough to get him out of his seemingly never-ending depression?_

Brock didn't seem to have a clue either. "He could've just been ill all that time, or maybe he's just coming down with something now," Brock suggested, knowing how stupid and far-fetched it sounded.

"Maybe he's brainwashed!!!!!" Dawn blurted out suddenly, causing Brock to raise his eyebrows at her, questioning her sanity, and Ash to whip his head around in their direction, alarmed, before shrugging and gazing off again, a slight smile slipping onto his face. "What?" She asked looking at the expression Brock was giving her, "It's possible…"

"Okay, moving on." Brock shook his head, trying to forget Dawn's sudden and bizarre outburst, "Maybe we should just go ask him what happened, maybe we'll figure out something."

"That's a good idea, even tough," Dawn added, "I still think the brainwashed thing is a possibility." Brock fell on his face.

Once Dawn had helped him up, confused as to why he had even fallen down, they made their way back around the fire towards Ash, who was putting something into a pocket on his backpack, and was pulling off his shirt and climbing into his sleeping bag, (for about a year, on warm summer nights, Ash would sleep like this, and no one was really sure why. Brock thought it was because Ash loved to show off how fit he was, but Ash wasn't even sure why he slept like that; to him it was just more comfortable.)

"Hey Ash, could we ask you something?" Dawn called as they approached him.

Ash rolled over to face them, propped himself up on his elbows, and stated as sarcastically as he could while rolling his eyes, "Let me guess Dawn, you were wondering if anything was wrong, because I didn't finish my stew. What are you so concerned about me and my food for!? Are you just hoping to get the scraps or something? Well, help yourself," He gestured over to his partially empty bowl, sitting on a log by the fire, while Dawn shook with anger, and Brock, with silent laughter.

Dawn saw Brock and punched him hard on the shoulder before turning back to face Ash. "N-No," she tried to reply calmly, her voice shaking with rage through clenched teeth, "thank-you. I wasn't asking for your leftovers." She breathed deeply before continuing, (she wanted Ash to tell her what had happened to him, so she figured that she'd better stay on his good side.) "Brock and I were just wondering, what's with the sudden change in attitude. You were being so rude this morning."

"Dawn, I'm going to tell you this again," Ash replied sternly, experiencing yet another mood swing, "mind your own business and keep your nose out of mine. I think I should have the right to keep some things private, don't you." Then he planted an icy grin on his face and waved at the two of them before cheerfully saying, "'Night!" And with that he rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

Brock looked at Dawn for a few moments before shrugging and heading off to his sleeping bag. Dawn stood there a little longer, taking deep breaths, before she, too headed off for her sleeping bag.

Something was definitely up with Ash, and tomorrow, she was going to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6- Wake Up Call**

"Ash," someone breathed in his ear, gently shaking him.

Ash sat up rubbing his eyes. "Huh?" he yawned, wondering who would be waking him up this early. He looked around to see Misty knelt down beside his sleeping bag, a hand on his arm. She grinned when she saw that he was awake.

"Get up!" She said in a loud whisper, yanking him out of his sleeping bag, and pulling him toward the cover of the trees. Ash grabbed his shirt and cap as he climbed out of the bag. Misty didn't seem to notice that Ash didn't have his shirt on; until she turned around to face him once they had reached the trees, that is. "Whoa," Misty whispered, looking Ash over.

"Whoa what?" Ash asked scratching his stomach, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"Oh, nothing," Misty answered, staring at his developing six-pack and broad arms. She had noticed that he had gotten stronger, but she didn't think he had by that much. He wasn't super built, like those wrestling stars, but he was fit enough to make Misty go weak at the knees.

"Ash, have you been working out?" Misty questioned, trying to sound casual. _He looks amazing…_

"Yeah, for about a year now. Why?" Ash added, stretching, looking at her curiously. _She sure is acting weird…_

"Oh, I'm just a little shocked, that's all. Where's that scrawny little kid that I had once fished out a river?" She joked, winking at him.

"He's still here. He's just a little bit more macho." He winked, too, flexing an arm. That did it, Misty lost all feeling in her legs, but just as she was about to hit the forest floor, Ash caught her. "Uh, Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked, helping her back to her feet.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'm just tired." Misty rubbed her eyes with her palms, faking a yawn.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten us up so early. What is it 6:30 in the morning?" Ash complained, pulling on his shirt and cap.

"6:45 actually." Misty stated matter-o–factly while Ash rolled his eyes. "And I had to give you something." She said, blushing.

"Well," Ash yawned, rubbing his head, "Couldn't it have waited 'til like noon or something?"

"No, I didn't want to get interrupted again." Ash blushed, remembering how close they were to kissing the day before.

"So what's the occasion?" Ash asked confused. Misty rarely ever got him anything.

"If I remember correctly, a certain wanna-be Pokemon master's birthday was last month." Misty answered, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"What!?" Ash exclaimed, "You didn't have to get me anything!" Then he remembered that he had bought her something, and it was in his bag. "Wait here," He said turning back and running over to his bag. When he returned, he led her to their clearing, as he thought of it, before she could ask any questions.

Once they were there, Misty turned to face Ash. "Close your eyes," She whispered smoothly at him. Ash didn't bother to ask why, and let his eyelids drop. The moment they had, he was amazed to suddenly feel the pressure of Misty's lips on his. He stood for a few moments, baffled, before he began kissing her back. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck, as Ash placed his hands on her waist.

An eternity seemed to pass, as they kissed passionately, before pulling apart. "Wow," Ash whispered, out of breath, eyes still closed, "was that my present?"

He opened them to see Misty staring him straight in the face, blushing fiercely, (either that, or she too was out of breath.) "Nope," she replied, smiling mischievously, "You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

"Really…" Ash said, grinning as he kissed her lightly on the lips, "Well, I think I may have an idea."

"Oh you do, do you?" Misty stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him, far from annoyed.

"Yeah, because… well," He began to trip over his words, "You're all I've been thinking about for the past month, ever since I turned fifteen." He began to turn red, looking down at the ground.

They still had their arms wrapped around each other, so Misty leaned in closer and looked at him confused. Ash could tell that Misty didn't understand why, so he continued, "Well, I met you on my tenth birthday, so to me, when I turned fifteen, it was kind of like a little anniversary for us, but you weren't there…" He looked up and met her gaze, "Misty, I really missed you."

Misty pulled him in for another kiss that lasted longer than the last, and when they broke apart, Ash pulled her into a warm hug. They both just stood there, loving the feeling of each other's warmth, until Misty realized something, "Ash! I haven't given you your actual gift yet!!"

"Uh, Mist, actually do you mind if I go first?" Ash winked, reaching into his pocket. He could see that Misty was just about to object and added, "What, you didn't expect me to get you anything? Well Mist, if **I** remember correctly, you turned sixteen about two months ago, am I right?" Ash laughed as Misty nodded. "I had been saving this for awhile, just in case you ever came back."

Misty reluctantly turned around and closed her eyes. She hadn't expected for Ash to be so big-hearted, let alone get her anything, but that's just the way he was sometimes. That was probably the reason she had fallen for him the day they met.

"Ready?" Ash asked, just as Misty heard some commotion coming from somewhere on the outskirts of the clearing. It sounded like someone was jumping around out there.

"Ash, did you hear that?" Misty asked, opening an eye and looking in the direction of the noise.

"No…Are you trying to stall Misty?" Ash laughed, thinking that Misty was just pulling his leg. _Why hadn't he heard it? _Misty wondered, re-closing her eyes, as Ash found what he had been digging for. Once he had made sure that Misty wasn't looking, he pulled a fine, white-gold chain out of his pocket, a heart locket at the end. _Their not interrupting us again! _Ash thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7- 1Couple Down… 1To Go **

"Dawn, get up! Breakfast is almost ready!" Brock called, finishing up with the scrambled eggs he was whipping up over the fire. "Oh, and can you get Ash up, too. You know how late he can sleep."

"Okay," Dawn replied from her tent, grabbing her brush and stretching. Every morning, it took her about 10 minutes to get ready, (her morning bees nest was often the reason why,) but with the help of Piplup's bubblebeam, she was done before Brock had finished setting the table, (which was a first.)

She waved a morning greeting to him before setting off toward Ash's sleeping bag, bullhorn in hand, (Ash was a very heavy sleeper…) The only problem for Dawn was that when she pulled back the top covers, Ash wasn't there! She looked around for Pikachu, noticing that he was still nestled at the foot of the bag, Ash's backpack beside him, but where was Ash?

"Uh, Brock…" Dawn called, still staring at Ash's empty bed, puzzled," Ash isn't here!"

"Huh," Brock asked, eyebrows furrowed, placing eggs on three plates, not bothering to look up. "What do you mean 'he's not there'?"

"He's not here!" Dawn yelled, getting agitated at Brock's ignorance, "Look!" She gestured toward the limp bag.

Brock glanced over from the plate he had been filling, shaking his head at the sight of Ash's absence. "You're right, he's not there. Well, why don't you go check down by the lake, maybe he went down there to wash up early for breakfast?" Brock suggested, squinting at the lake, trying to see any sign of Ash.

Dawn groaned as she made her way down to the lake. Ash didn't usually have a habit of washing up for any meals, and she figured she was wasting her time checking down there in the first place. He probably wasn't even down there. Dawn reached the surface edge and scanned every side of it for Ash. Sure enough, he wasn't there.

"Brock, he's not down here!" She was beginning to get annoyed with Ash's disappearing acts, first yesterday and now today. Where could he be going?

"He's not?" Brock rubbed his head, confused as to where Ash was. He shrugged, "Oh well. I guess there's no point in you staying down there and letting your food spoil. You can head back up."

"Coming!" Dawn began walking towards the camp, when she heard something that stopped in her tracks. Voices; and they were coming from that same path that Ash went exploring on the day before. Was it just her, or did one of those voices sound just like Ash's… Dawn hatched an idea.

"Uh, Brock, actually I think I'm gonna skip breakfast, and continue searching for Ash. I think I may know where he is…" her voice trailed off,

as she veered off onto the path, following the voices, just as Misty had done the day before.

"What, am I the only one that appreciates my cooking anymore?" Brock wondered aloud, staring at the now three overflowing plates on the table in front of him, sweatdropping.

Dawn crept along the sides of the trail, ducking behind bushes, shielding herself behind trees, pretty much trying every stupid idea that came to her to try to keep out of sight of the oncoming voices and who they belonged to. _Let's see,_ Dawn concentrated, _there are two voices, a girl's and a guy's, and that guy voice definitely belongs to Ash, I mean, come on, _she laughed,_ who else has a voice like that?_

She could hear Ash talking from just over the bushes in front of her, so she chanced a peek over to see who he was talking to. Ash was standing in the middle of a clearing, but he wasn't alone, he was standing there with some red-head girl, who he seemed to be hugging… no wait, kissing! Ash's eyes were closed and he appeared to be enjoying himself, and when they broke apart, a huge grin spread across his face.

_Wow! No wonder Ash was so happy and upbeat yesterday, _Dawn figured, _He got himself a girlfriend! How sweet is that? Awww, they're so cute together. Why, _Dawn thought, thinking of her "someone special," _can't __**he**__ eve act like that with me? Better yet, why can't we both act like that?_

Dawn slumped on the ground, remembering how now, whenever she got around the guy she liked, all she did was babble like an idiot and yell at him, while all **he** ever did was tell the most embarrassing stories about her from their childhood! She knew she liked him, which was probably why she yelled at him all the time, to hide how she felt, but she was always to shy to tell him.

_He probably doesn't even feel the same, considering how he treats me. Why do I even bother? _Dawn wondered miserable. Another voice in her head answered, _**Because, you think of him as the sweet caring kid that you grew up with, and deep down, you know he cares, too.**_

Dawn broke out of her trailing thoughts and tried to focus more on what was happening between Ash and that girl he was with. She couldn't hear well, but from what she could make out, he was asking the girl something about if that was a present or something, then the girl said something, (Dawn didn't really know what,) that caused Ash to smile and kiss her again. Dawn began to feel slightly jealous, they looked so happy being with each other, but whenever she was around Kenny, all she did was feel miserable. She just could never find the courage to tell him…

This time when she snapped out of her train of thoughts, she looked up to see them kissing again. _They sure do like doing that don't they? _Dawn thought, agitated. She zoned out again, imagining what it would be like if that was her and Kenny instead of Ash and his girlfriend, out there in the clearing, all alone, kissing…

Ash's voice brought her back this time. She blinked and shook her head, _no more daydreaming. I'm here to find out what Ash is up to, and that's what I'm going to do. _She nodded and tried to recall what Ash had said that had cut right into her fantasy. He said something like, "Oh, c'mon Mist, (_could that be short for Misty!? _Dawn's heart raced,) did you think I wouldn't get you anything…" She couldn't remember the rest, but she was still excited. She had at least found out who that mystery girl was, and that Ash had gotten her something.

She figured that she probably should head back up to camp, and tell Brock the news, but she found that she couldn't move. Her love for gossip prevented her from leaving until she found out what the gift was. She tried to get a closer look, by moving just a tad bit closer, but her clumsiness got the better of her, and she accidently stepped on a twig. _Eeeeeppp, _she thought, ducking down just as she heard Misty say something to Ash. He laughed and said something about Misty trying to stall, so he obviously hadn't heard.

"Whew," she let out a quiet sigh of relief, sitting up and looking over the bush again. Misty and Ash both had their backs to her now, and Ash was pulling something out of his pocket. She craned her neck to get a better glimpse of it. It was a locket, a heart-shaped, white-gold, locket on a fine white-gold chain! She could hardly believe it, those two had only met back up with one another yesterday, and he was already buying her solid gold jewelry!? _Wow, _she thought, watching Ash lower the necklace over Misty's head, _I never knew Ash could be so romantic. Maybe he ought to give Brock pointers on how to charm a girl, since he is a pro. And maybe, _Dawn blushed; _he could give Kenny a few pointers on how to charm me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8- Brock's Shock**

"Ash! Oh my God! It's beautiful!!" Misty shrieked, flinging her arms around Ash's neck, staring down at her locket in disbelief. _How did he afford this, it looks like real gold!?_

Ash stared deep into her eyes, apparently reading her mind. "I bought it on my birthday with the money I had saved up over the years," He looked down at Misty, relieved that she liked it and answered her unspoken question, "Misty, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I would buy you anything in the world, anything, and it'll all be worth it as long as get to see you smile." Misty's eyes began to burn, and a solitary tear slid down her cheek as Ash pointed to the locket and said, "Look at the engravings on the front and back, and tell me what you think."

Misty smiled as she read the first engraving, "'Misty' written in, oh my…," She looked up at Ash, wide-eyed, and whispered, "Ash, are those…blue diamonds!?"

Ash nodded and turned the locket over in her hands. This time, Misty couldn't hold back the tears; they flowed down her face as she read the words written to her, "'Until The End Of Time… Love, Ash'" She sniffed and looked up at Ash, really looked, and she finally saw what he had been trying to tell her all along; he had been trying to tell her that he was in love with her.

Ash noticed the tears glistening on Misty's face and reached down to wipe them away. Misty felt warmth spread throughout her body, as his hand brushed her cheek. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of his, trying to get him to see how much she cared for him.

They seemed too lost in the other's eyes to speak, let alone hear all the noise that was supposedly coming from the bunch of bushes on the side of the path that led back to Ash's camp. The occasional rustling of a bush or the snap of a twig indicated that they might not be alone anymore, but neither knew nor cared.

After several long minutes, Ash finally broke the silence, "Uh, Misty, don't you-?" But Misty cut him off.

"Yeah, I guess it's my turn, isn't it?" She finished, looking back down at her locket worried. _I'm not so sure that my gift can even match up to his, but should I still at least give it to him? _She wondered.

Brock glanced at the path he had seen Dawn disappear down nearly fifteen minutes before, as he walked back from the lake, clean breakfast dishes in his hand. "Hmmmm, I wonder if Dawn has found Ash yet" Broke wondered aloud. He took a glimpse around the campsite, "Well, there's nothing for me to do here, so maybe I should go join her." He said, making up an excuse, so he would have something better to do. There were still a ton of things that needed to be done in their camping area; there were clothes to wash, Pokemon to feed and exercise, things to pack, etc. if they wanted to be able to pack up and leave tomorrow morning, but Brock just didn't feel up to it right now.

_I'll just go find Ash and Dawn and bring them back here to help with the chores, that's it; straight to them and straight back, no goofing around. _

Brock kept on telling himself as he headed down the trail that seemed to be swallowing his friends.

It didn't really take him all that long to find Dawn. She was crouching down behind some bushes, looking like she was doing some intense snooping. "Dawn! What are you doing!?" Brock whispered harshly, kneeling down beside her, craning his neck to get a better look at whoever she was spying on.

Dawn didn't even bother looking up at him as he spoke, she hadn't even looked at him when he had walked up; she was so caught up in what she was watching. When she heard him speak, she didn't listen; she just made a "ssshhhing" gesture with her finger and waved a hand at him, silently telling him to shut up. When that didn't stop him she finally whispered, "Brock, will you be quiet! You're blocking out what Ash and Misty are saying!" Even then, she didn't look at him. Her eyes never left the clearing or the people in it.

"Dawn, you know it's not right to sp- Did you say _**ASH AND MISTY!!!!????"**_Brock whisper/screamed, leaning in even closer, (he couldn't see much through his squinty eyes,) to see, sure enough, Ash and Misty gazing at each other in an oddly romantic kind of way. Brock was confused. Ash and Misty had never acted that way around each other once in the entire three years they had traveled together, not even when they both were in a good mood, (and that was rare considering Misty's temper and Ash's stubborn composure,) even then they had argued over **something.**

"What's going on?" He asked turning to Dawn, hoping she might have some sort of clue. He received a broad smile from her, the only kind you get when Dawn thinks she knows something that you don't.

"Well, let me give you a recap," Dawn winked, excited as she always was to spread news, no matter how big it was. "Ash gave Misty a locket, Misty freaked out and started to cry, and now they've just been staring at each other for like five minutes now, which I think is really boring. Wait…hold on…" She paused as Ash and Misty's voices drifted back to them again. "_**And**_ Misty is about to give Ash something, well, something besides what she already gave him." She laughed, her face flushed from saying all of that in a little less than seven seconds.

Brock was completely lost. "Ash gave Misty a locket!?" He asked, not sure he had heard right. Why _**would**_ Ash give Misty a locket?

"Yup, a white-gold one, with diamond engravings that spell out 'Misty' on the front, and 'Until The End Of Time, Love Ash' on the back," Dawn squealed. She couldn't believe it either; it was a little too much to grasp to see Ash acting so sweet and romantic, when had been in that _**mood**_ for like ever, but she had seen it happen, so it had to be true.

"Why would he give Misty a…" Brock wondered aloud, before remembering what Dawn had just told him, "Wait a second, Love, Ash!!!???" Dawn nodded as Brock snapped his fingers. "Oh, now I understand! Ash and Misty have finally got together, after five long years!!! Man, why did I have to miss it!!" Brock groaned, placing his face in his hands.

Dawn giggled, knowing that he'll be even more disappointed once he learns what else he missed. _I shouldn't tell him, that would be way to harsh, plus, is it any of his business? Oh, I can't stand it! _"Brock," She said, tired of trying to keep the secret, "That's not all you missed." Brock looked up and caught an evil glint flash across her eyes. "You missed the kiss."

"**What!!!?? **They kissed!!! Oh, c'mon! Why do I miss everything!!?" Brock said, outraged. Dawn shook with laughter as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ssshhh, Brock! Do you want them to catch us?" Brock slowly shook his head, and Dawn removed her hand. "Besides," she glanced over at Ash and Misty before turning back to him, shaking her head, "They'll probably kiss again soon, you'll just have to be patient."

Brock crossed his arms and sat down on the forest floor, pouting. "Why should I be patient? I've been wanting to see them kiss since I first met them, which was exactly five years and one month ago, which is about, um let's see, five times longer than you've known Ash!"

Dawn laughed and continued shaking her head, "Brock, calm down and just take a deep breath. You're overreacting." He didn't seem convinced, and continued sitting there, pouting like a toddler. Dawn patted his arm reassuringly, before turning back to the "action" unfolding before her.

_He must have __**really**__ wanted to see that kiss…_

**A/N: Okay, does anyone have ANY idea what Misty should give Ash? I'm experiencing a little writer's block and I'm counting on you guys to help me out. **

**Tell you what; to make it a little more interesting, whoever comes up with the best idea will become my BFFL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay, lucky you! Help! I need ideas. (As An addition to becoming my bf, I'll also give you a lifetime supply of Yogos!) Yum!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** And the winner for my little contest, or should I say winners, are: anyone and everyone who sent me reviews or ideas for this chapter. But, I'd like to give a special thanks to KeyToDestiny, she helped a lot with this chapter and w/out her help, I probably would've never finished this fic. All winners please go to my profile to **_**see**_** your prize, (emphasize on 'see')**

**Chapter #9 – Gift Exchange**

Misty spun Ash around and placed her hands over his eyes. "Now don't move and keep those eyes closed while I go get your present out of my bag." Misty stated firmly, giving him a peck on the cheek, before running towards the bush Brock and Dawn were currently hiding behind.

"Huh, that's funny…" Brock mumbled watching Misty head their way.

"What is it Brock?" Dawn asked him, following his gaze, seeing Misty approaching them. "Hey, doesn't it look like she's-"

"Coming right at us? Yeah that's what I thought." Brock nodded and squinted over at Misty, "Wait a minute… Dawn! Dawn, she is coming toward us!"

"Oh, Brock you're right!" Dawn exclaimed, making sure to keep her voice down. "What should we do!?"

"Um…" Brock muttered, taking a look around. "There," he said, pointing at a bush located off to their right, a little farther behind than the one they were at. He crouched down and began his fast crawl toward it, Dawn still paralyzed in place.

"Dawn, c'mon! She's going to catch you!!!" Brock groaned grabbing Dawn's arm and tugging. She slowly got in a squatting position and, after Brock released her arm, ran flat out, at a crouch to shelter. She was just able to slip behind the bush as Misty came around to the exact spot Dawn had been seconds before.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, "Close call…"

"Maybe too close," Brock stated, sitting up. "We should probably just head back to camp and give them their privacy…" Brock was preparing to stand, but Dawn grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"No! Just two more minutes, please!! I want to see what Ash's little girlfriend got him!" Dawn said, a hint of pleading in her voice, which worked, because Brock began to pity her for it.

"Alright, but just two minutes," Brock said sitting back down and getting comfortable. Dawn squealed her thanks and turned around as Misty made her way back to Ash, a large, sleek black box in her hands.

"'Kay Ash, I'm back," Misty said walking around in front of Ash as he folded his arms across his chest, smirking, with his eyes still closed.

"About time _**Mist**_," Ash said sarcastically, emphasizing on the nickname he often called Misty when he was slightly annoyed. "You know, if you don't give me what ever it is that you have before Brock and Dawn show up _**or**_ the sun sets, whichever happens first." A dopey grin broke out across his face to show Misty that he was just kidding, as she stood there giving him a scolding look he could sense even with his eyes still tightly shut.

Meanwhile, behind the shelter of the bushes, Brock and Dawn were having a laughing fit. They weren't sure why, but they thought it was probably because of the irony in Ash's statement. To them, it seemed oddly hilarious that they were snooping and the "couple" had no clue.

"I see you're still as impatient as ever, Ash Ketchum," Misty said, addressing him by his full name like she always did when she was annoyed, but also adding a slight hint of humor in her voice to show Ash that she wasn't _**to**_ upset with him. "Okay, we'll have it you're way, since you want to act like a toddler about it," She laughed as Ash performed a puppy-dog pout and stuck out his bottom lip. He smiled and began to join in her laughter; something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Hold out your hands… Both of them," She added as Ash lazily put out one hand and smirked at her. She reached over and pulled the other one out in front of him, as Ash continued smirking. He loved pushing Misty over the edge like that, but he always knew when it was time to stop. He didn't want her to get too angry with him; he might not get his present!

"Ready now?" Misty asked once she had successfully laid his hands out before him.

"As I'll ever be," Ash laughed, trying not to show his stubborn and impatient manners that were kicking in once again.

Misty looked down at the smooth, back surface of the box again, before setting it in down Ash's open arms, and sighing. _I hope he likes it. They took forever to find and catch. _"Ash, open you're eyes."

Ash lifted his eyelids to see a heavy black… box in his hands. "Wow this is really something Misty," Ash stated in the most non-sarcastic way possible. Misty was relieved that he liked it, but then noticed his clueless expression.

"You have no idea what it is, do you Ash?" Misty asked, cocking her head to the side, an eyebrow raised. Ash was about to deny, but saw her expression and nodded. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she seemed to be overjoyed at the fact that he didn't know what it was. She gave him a huge grin and pointed toward the box, "Well, open it and you'll find out."

Ash, now more confused than ever, slower lifted the lid; inside was a soft lining with three pokeballs: his name engraved on each, and a one-of-a-kind, new trademark hat, with a pokeball hand-stitched well on the front.

"Wow, Mist," Ash whispered, (no sarcasm in his voice for once,) running a hand over the smooth surface of the pokeballs and the pokeball across the front of the red, black and blue hat. (**A/N: Just to make it clearer, the pokeball is red, the background behind it is blue, and the rest of the area surrounding it is black.)**

Misty laughed softly, as she watched Ash's chocolate eyes light up like a little kid's on Christmas. She had always loved it when they had done that, but enjoyed it even more when she knew she was the one that had caused them to. "So Ash, I'm guessing you like it," Misty said as Ash turned to her and nodded grinning broadly. "Well, you'll like it even more once you actually _**open**_ the pokeballs."

"What!?" Ash looked at her bugged-eyed, "You mean there's Pokemon in them!?" Misty started cracking up at the look Ash had on his face and nodded. _He is so clueless!_

Ash hastily grabbed a ball at random and threw it up in the air. "Go, uumm… whoever you are!" He cried as the Pokemon emerged completely engulfed in the red light from the pokeball, but once it had subsided, there stood a…

"Is that a Milotic?" Ash asked flipping out his Pokedex.

"Milotic, the eel Pokemon. This water type has the power to becalm emotions such as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding," the computerized voice of Ash's pokedex stated in a very slow, but scientifical manner.

Ash looked over at Misty and rolled his eyes. "'Anger and hostility…quell bitter feuding', very funny."

Misty just gave him an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't," Ash said recalling Milotic and picking up the ball in the middle. Just as he had before, he threw it up in the air calling out, "Go, whoever you are!"

Once again the red light obscured the Pokemon from view, but once it had subsided there stood an adorable cat-like, blue and black Pokemon.

"Sweet, a Luxio!" Ash exclaimed, once again pulling out his pokedex.

"Luxio, the evolved form of Shinx. This small lion's claws loose electricity with enough amperage to cause fainting.

"Cool," Ash said looking his Luxio over, before recalling it and grabbing his final pokeball.

Misty smiled from ear to ear and stated, "You're really going to like this one. It took a little searching to find, but I finally found him."

Ash looked at Misty and then back at the pokeball. Besides his mom, Misty knew him best, so if she thought he would like it, odds are he would. He threw the final ball into the air, (the 'whoever you are' thing was getting old,) and out came… _No way…_

"Is that…?" Ash croaked staring in disbelief at the flying bug-type Pokemon before him. "Butterfree?"

Butterfree said its name in reply and began flying around Ash's head, while Ash began laughing, tears forming in his eyes. Both the trainer and his Pokemon looked very happy to be reunited again.

After he and Butterfree were reacquainted, Ash walked over to Misty, stared her in the eyes and asked her a simple question, "How?"

Misty blushed under his gaze and looked down at her feet. The next thing she said was barely audible, "I went looking for Butterfree, because I knew how much you missed him. He was the first Pokemon you caught after all." Ash nodded in agreement, "When, I finally found him, he was overjoyed at the thought of seeing you again, but he didn't want to leave his mate."

Before Ash could ask what she meant, she pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the air. Once the red light had dispersed, there stood, (well actually flew,) the pink Butterfree that Ash's had fallen for a couple years back. Ash's Butterfree and the pink one began flying around each other happily, while Ash and Misty watched, smiles etching across their face.

Ash bent down and picked up the black box he had set down earlier and pulled the cap out of it. He took the one he was currently wearing off, shook the new one out and put it on instead. Then, he stood up and put his arm around Misty. "So," he asked, that dopey grin on his face once again, "How do I look?"

Misty laughed and straightened his hat for him. "Perfect." Ash leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back. They kissed for several minutes while behind the bush, Dawn was giving Brock an I-told-you-so look while he rolled his eyes.

Ash finally broke the kiss and did something that shocked Misty, Brock, Dawn, and even himself, he turned around and called out in the direction of the woods, "Okay guys, show's over. Come on out!" Brock fell over in shock while Dawn just stared. _How did he know we were here!?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Oh, I forgot to mention the other half of the prize for my contest, so the following people have become my new best friends, (and if you don't want to be sniff I understand,) :**

**KeyToDestiny**

**Kefka IV**

**Charizardag**

**Sparkling Jibbis Anime**

**FutureAJ**

**Ktkitty4**

**And I think that's it, (if I forgot anyone, let me kno)**

**Anyway on with my fic!**

**Chapter 10: Misty's Rage; Ash's Amusement**

"Now, what are you two never going to do again?" Ash asked, his arm around at Misty, glaring at the two sneaks.

"Spy without written consent first," Dawn replied, staring at her feet, not even sure what she was saying, (Ash had told them to say it.) Everybody turned toward Brock, awaiting an answer from him.

"Well?" Misty inquired, folding her arms and giving him a venomous stare.

"Actually, it wasn't even my id- Oooowwww!" Brock screamed, clutching the foot that Dawn had just crushed. He looked around, hopping on one foot, but once he saw the looks all of them were giving him, he stopped. "Fine! I won't spy without written whatever…" He muttered, putting his injured foot back down on the ground gingerly.

Ash looked over at Misty, who seemed satisfied, before saying, "Good. You know, I thought you guys would actually know something about personal space, especially you Dawn, since you want so much of it," Dawn and Brock both winced at Ash's words, even though he wasn't yelling, it still hurt to hear him say that. Ash shrugged, "But, oh well, we can't do anything about it now, so let's just drop it."

While Brock breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Ash had done all the talking and not Misty, Ash leaned down and whispered something in Misty's ear, "Let 'em have it!"

Misty smiled at Ash's idea and spoke up, "Ash hold on a minute…" She winked at Ash before either Brock or Dawn noticed. "Do you mind if I add something?"

Ash glanced over and Brock and Dawn, a wacky grin plastered on his face. Brock saw him and, first making sure that Misty wasn't watching, waved his arms in front of his face, mouthing the word "no" over and over again at him.

Ash continued looking at him as he answered, "Go right ahead, Mist. Be my guest." He gestured toward the pair of spies, laughing at the look of horror that had found its way onto Brock's face.

Brock ducked and covered his head and Dawn copied him, though she had no idea why; it wasn't like Misty could yell that loud… But Misty didn't yell, she screamed-

"YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST LOW LIFES I' VE EVER MET, AND I'VE NEVER EVEN MET YOU BEFORE!!!!!!!" Misty shrieked pointing at Dawn, while Ash was busy cracking up, still arm around Misty's shoulder. Once neither Brock nor Dawn was looking, Misty turned to Ash and gave him a wink. He had to admit, Misty was a great actress, just like a professional. She sure could make it convincing. Heck, **he** almost believed her!

"Oh, right, where are my manners," Dawn scowling herself and extending a hand, "Hi I'm Da-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!" Misty yelled, cutting her off. Dawn yelped and hid behind Brock. "YOU STILL DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO SNOOPING AROUND OTHER PEOPLE'S BUISNESS! WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOU NOSE OUT OF THEIR'S AND STICK TO YOURS!?" **(Hmmm, where does that sound familiar? ;-)) **

Ash watched as Misty continued blasting her head off on Dawn and Brock for about, he thought, was maybe five minutes, or six, probably seven… before he thought he should probably get her to stop, not for Brock or Dawn's sake, but for his. He knew that if he laughed any longer, he'd explode.

"Okay, Misty, I think they get the point," Ash cackled, wheezing for air. He looked at Brock and Dawn down by their fit, only to find himself in another fit of laughter. They looked so pitiful, cowering at Misty's feet like that.

Misty was about to argue, but gave in at the look Ash gave her.

Brock chanced a peek form his position. When he saw a clam-looking Misty, he cautiously asked, "Is it safe to come out?'

Misty glared down at him with narrowed eyes. _What a coward, same as he was two years ago. _After a while she answered, "Yes Brock, I'm done." Brock and Dawn slowly got to their feet. An evil glint flashed across Misty's eyes, "For now anyway..." Brock fell back down on his face.

Ash and Misty began laughing as Dawn and Brock put on a fake smile and joined into, laughing nervously, as Brock got back to his feet, glancing left and right.

"Guys relax, will ya?" Ash sighed, his smile fading, "It was just a joke."

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "I only get that mad when _**Ash**_does something stupid." She grinned and winked at Ash who winked back, used to her jokes by now.

Brock seemed to have caught on to the joke and began to laugh, and Dawn followed. Soon everyone was in a mad laughing fit; leaning onto each other for support, clutching their sides, wiping their eyes.

Eventually, the laughter died out until Brock was the only one left laughing. He soon noticed how quiet it got and looked around to see three pairs of eyebrows raised at him. "Sorry, didn't know we stopped…" This time, three pairs of eyes rolled at him. "Hey, don't blame me for getting all caught up in the moment!"

"Hey," He suggested, eager for a change in subject, "Why don't we all head back to camp and I'll make a huge brunch celebrating Misty's return and the new couple! You are staying right, Misty?" He asked, noticing her's and Ash's red faces.

"Yeah! Of course!" Misty exclaimed, looking at Brock as if he were crazy. "Why would I leave now! What with all my great friends, and hopefully new ones," she looked over at Dawn kindly, "And my new boyfriend!?" She looked at Ash, both of them blushing.

"Yeah, why would she?" Ash agreed, putting his arm around Misty, relieved to hear that she was staying. "Why don't we do what Brock suggested and go have that big brunch?" He added as his stomach growled. "What!?" He said, to the looks everybody was giving him, "I missed breakfast and I'm starving!"

**A/N:****One more chap to go before my sequel! And I must say it's a big cliffhanger! Here's the title:**

**Chapter #11- Kenny?**

**Oh, and it's going to be really short, sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter #11- Kenny?**

"And here we are…" Brock sighed, setting down an array of foods before Dawn, Ash and Misty, (who were playing footsies under the table.)

Once all the foot was set, Brock turned and headed back to get 4 plates and silverware, but there was a slight dilemma when he returned to the table. All the food was gone, or at least extremely large portions of it, and from what Brock could see, Ash was the culprit, because he was holding one of the giant spoons and was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the-how?" Brock stuttered, pointing at Ash. How did he eat all of that?

"You don't want to know…" Dawn stammered, utterly disgusted as she always had been by Ash's huge appetite and lack of manners.

Misty began cracking up at the pleased and innocent looks on Ash's face, and handed him a napkin. "It doesn't matter," She chuckled, "I wasn't hungry anyway. And besides, Brock can always make some more, can't you?" She asked turning toward him, giving him her look.

"Yeah, I guess I could cook some more," Brock grumbled, though he was only slightly annoyed at Ash. He highly enjoyed the fact that Ash loved his cooking, but he hated running low on food supplies, so he always packed extra of everything.

He walked back over to the table twenty minutes later; his arm full of bowls of stew and rice balls, and was relieved when Ash refused to eat anymore. Right as he was setting Dawn's food in front of her, however, they were interrupted again, this time by a voice calling to them from the path opposite the lake.

They all looked up toward the path to see who it was, and Dawn almost fainted as she saw _**him.**_

"Kenny?" She whispered, half of her wishing it was him, while the other half was hoping it wasn't. Looking around at the others she saw Ash and Brock smiling warmly at Kenny and waving at him, which made her really suspicious, because they had never been that close to Kenny. Why were they so excited to see him? Misty, of course, was completely lost.

The person came striding forward and Dawn's face became instantly flushed when she realized that it was Kenny. _Does my hair look okay? _She wondered, running her fingers through it nervously as she smiled warmly at him and he replied with a playful wink, _I haven't brushed it all day…_

"Got any food left," Kenny asked, giving Dawn a mocking look and laughing, "Or did DeDe over here eat it all?" The only comeback Dawn could come up with was rolling her eyes at him and sticking her tongue out.

"Sure there's plenty," Brock said. He gestured toward the empty chair next to Dawn, "Sit down and help yourself!" Kenny thanked him, sat down, and pulled a bowl of stew toward him, while Dawn, next to him, was resisting the urge to scoot closer.

_I can't believe Kenny is here!_ Dawn thought to herself, looking at him as he began to eat. _But, what is he doing here? And how did he know where we were?_

She took another look around the table only to see Ash and Brock avoiding her gaze.

**A/N: ****TaDa! I know the ending kind of sucks, but it was the only thing I could come with! At least I added Kenny, and his wacky sense of humor in it. If you want to learn more about my sequel, I have the summary posted on my profile, so check it out! **

**The reviews you guys have been writing are amazing, and even more of them, mostly positive though, would help me finish pre-writing the sequel and posting it. **

**Oh, and just so you know ahead of time, I'm posting this Christmas story I wrote, ****Operation: Kiss Ash,**** before I post the sequel which will be around the end of December or the beginning of January.**

**Thank You for your support, (bows) Please keep reading my other fics, they're going to get better, I promise:) ******


End file.
